


Phone Call

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, Piper is a menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth get it on. Or try to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally wrote smut. Also written for a tumblr prompt.

The phone alarm goes off as Annabeth throws Percy’s shirt across the room. It’s an inconsequential jingle, something clearly from the defaults of the phone, so Annabeth ignores it and goes back to biting a mark into Percy’s neck.

He grips her hips and encourages her, sliding his hands up the back of her shirt, fumbling briefly with her bra before she bats his hands away and unhooks it for him. He stares at her reverently as she chucks her shirt somewhere in his dorm room, and she finally doesn’t feel self conscious in front of him while topless.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” Percy murmurs, He leans forward, kissing at her collarbone, his lips moving downward until Annabeth gasps and moans his name. He responds by pulling her closer, his hands on her ass, and she unbuttons his jeans as fast as she can, her hands shaking only a little bit.

“I love you,” he mutters, kissing at her shoulders, going for the button of her jeans, “I love you so much.”

“Love you too,” Annabeth responds, “but your zipper is stuck.”

Percy laughs, a puff of cool air on Annabeth’s flaming skin, and they separate for far too long as they get rid of their jeans and underwear.

Annabeth has half a second of doubt before moving back to Percy, settling on his lap.

“Are you sure?” Percy asks, “Because, if you don’t want, we can -“

“I want to,” Annabeth says, “I want to, please, come on.”

Percy grins at her as he reaches for the condom on his bedside. “Well, if you insist,” he says. He rips open the packet.

“I’M GONNA WRECK IT!” repeats itself, loud and obtrusive to the moment.

“Is that your phone?” Annabeth asks. “What the hell?”

Percy looks just as confused as Annabeth. “I had Piper program my ringtones.”

Annabeth steps off the bed and checks the phone, hardly able to hear her own thoughts over the tone, and answers.

“I’m going to kill you,” Annabeth says calmly into the phone, “because your stupid ringtone just interrupted something important. Payback will be sweet.”

Annabeth hangs up without another word and shuts the phone down.

“Now,” Annabeth says, settling back on the bed, “where were we?”


End file.
